The Sliter Legend
The title says it all... I am going to tell you all about a "Ghost" of who he is, he is not a very happy or nice fellow... but he does have something interesting in him, well... he is... the Sliter. The Sliter is a medieval legend of two "best friends for ever". The story goes, that 500 years ago, in the medieval times, there were once two best friends, they were both poor semi-rich farmers, their names were "Herm" and "Gomez", they were both actually only 15-16 years old, but lets get to the INTERESTING part shall we? So it goes that Gomez has became jealous of Herm because he was richer then him and he was so corrupted by his greed that he fully forgot that they had been best friends forever, and he was so foolish enough, that when Herm was asleep , Gomez has broke into his house, stool all of his gold coins and jewelry that made Herm so famous, then, he has got into Herm's cellar and burned everything. In the foggy morning of the next day, Herm has found out what happened and strolled down to Gomez, who was now rich, and he wanted an explanation, and do you know what Gomez dared to do? He has said: "Get out you filthy peasant! I don't have anything connected to you anymore! I'm RICH! You really did help me! Guards! Take this filth out!" After this when Herm came home, he was terribly depressed, raged, miserable, and the only thing that mattered to him... his best friend Gomez... is gone... and he really had nothing to live for. So he took his only thing that was not damaged by the fire, his most favorite sickle... he then put it to his throut... and said, "Why? Why did you have to do this? We were such great friends! Time to end this..." and *SLIT*, he fell on the floor, covered in blood... and misery. As a year past, Gomez was one of the richest people in the stronghold,he was even in a relationship with the king himself! But, there is always a little BUT... because the truth is that Herm, the one who killed himself with a sickle, didn't die, when he made the *SLIT*, god, yes, god himself picked him, god thought that it would be a good idea to make Herm do what he WANTS to do, so he resurrected Herm, and told him that he can serve him, and to prove his loyalty, he had to kill Gomez. This was a no-brainer because Herm WANTED to revenge on Gomez, so he accepted. After Gomez had a little talk with the king's steward, who ended up being beaten up half to death, Gomez was thrown back to his house fully drunk, it was night time, and when he was about to go to bed, his heart almost stopped in shock of seeing his long dead best friend, Herm, but with a difference, he had a bloody sickle in his hand and he had tears all over his miserable face. Gomez slowly recovered from the shock and yelled "GUARDS! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" but he didn't hear an answer, and he figured out who's blood was on Herm's sickle, and Herm said "Don't worry no one will hear you, and I think its time for taking out the filth for REAL" then he drew up his sickle, and *SLICE*, Gomez, with the same horrified expression, splited into 2 on the floor. Then god spoke to Herm and said "Good work Herm, I knew you shall not disappoint me, but I think that I really do need myself a helper, you are my choice, Sliter" and as soon as Herm heard those words, he froze, knowing what god ment, him being his right hand, gods right hand, but the only thing that he didn't understand is the "Sliter" part, but before he knew it, god betrayed him, because he locked him up as gods killer, the one who avenges betrayed people, who does not remember his human past, and, whose name is the Sliter. Here is the song of the Sliter: He will find you He will come for you He will rip you He will slit you He will kill you He Is the Sliter! More to come! Please wait! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE